Simple Life
by Lucky Black Moon
Summary: Series of mostly related drabbles, featuring Yamato in his daily life, with the regular Nukos and owners of Nukos, and the additional few characters, season-wise. Chapter One : Cuteness. It hurts. Chapter Two : Jealousy. His. Chapter Three : Brothers. And complaints. Chapter Four : Vacation. And messy little miss. Chapter Five : Summer. So hot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Nukoduke! Cute idea from Yugo Iro.

Warning : None that I know of.

* * *

Chapter One - Cuteness

Kei and Sasame had been visiting again since Yuuya was busy at another of his jobs. Yamato had tried to make some jelly, but the desert turned black at his very touch and the Nukos threw him out of the kitchen soon as they noticed he was in there. How weird. Anyway, the darkly coloured haired man was dying due to cuteness overload. He was still wondering how Yuuya was alive after all this time spent playing with them.

Kei was snuggled in the crook of his neck and Sasame was burrowed in his sweater, both of them sound asleep. Yamato did not dare to move the slightest bit, in fear of disturbing the little guys' rest. Before they came to him in search of a comfy warm place, the two Nukos had been playing with their hand-made toys (courtesy of Yuuya) and rolling along.

So, Yamato waited. And waited. For a long time. When Yuuya finally came to retrieve his feline companions, Yamato had a cramp in his neck, he could not feel his legs anymore and his back was aching. But hell, it was worth it.

Yuuya had entered the living room and his face had brightened up, even if he did not move a single facial muscle. Incredible, how emotions could change a man.

The two Nukos perked up almost immediately at Yuuya's arrival and they scampered off Yamato in the blink of an eye. Straight into Yuuya's arms. The blonde was so cute, being gushed over by cat-human hybrids. Especially when they requested Yuuya to make chocolate for Saint Valentine's Day with them.

If he was lucky, maybe he would be able to eat some dozen good and home-made chocolates which would be likely to be delicious, coming from his friends and neighbours. He was already salivating at the thought of savouring each one of them. And there was a possibility that Kana would visit later on.

The dark haired man already had planned to give all of them some gifts on White Day. It was in a good mood he went to Yuuya's around two hours later, after having shopped for some interesting trinkets and wrapped them up the best he could (which was frankly not a great sight).

* * *

I'll continue it...


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : Hints at Shounen-ai, Nukos

* * *

Chapter Two – Jealousy

He could feel his temper rising, seeing that Hajime guy trying to get close to his Yuuya. They had come when the trio was busy making the famous chocolates, Kana, Hajime and Asuka. And that guy had started flying all over the place, talking to Yuuya about the recipe he used for the marbré au chocolat.

And Yuuya was answering him.

Looking quite pleased.

The eyes shining.

A soft, invisible smile on his pink pouty lips.

It made his blood boil, but he kept cool externally. It would do no good to chase off the few persons Yuuya came to appreciate, as hurt and angry as he was.

Yamato could feel his eye twitching almost unnoticeably. But he smiled at Yuuya anyway, because Yuuya was his.

His friend, of course. His best friend since he was a babe, from what he could remember his mother telling him. Yes, his since back then. What a strong friendship between them.

The Nukos were all trying to help Yuuya, while the fair haired student was seated at the counter with Yamato and chatting up politely with Yamato's blonde neighbour. Asuka was also sitting with Hajime, but he was talking with Kei about the decorations of the bouchées he was making, and trying to get some photos of the small hybrid for him to sell, surely. Anyway, he was trying to get pictures.

The male school nurse did not like Hajime much, with him all over Yuuya, but he was also one of his students. He dismissed the resentment for a while, getting up to lend a hand.

He was stuck with a chocolate covered ladle not a second after. A plate of chocolate goodies was slid into his reach, and Yamato threw a small, beaming smile at his friends. But Kei was strangely ruffled up, his tail puffy, as if he was afraid while Kana and Sasame were regarding him closely with something akin to pity.

Yuuya was sliding a weary hand over his eyes, but the chocolates in front of the dark haired man showed that the blonde cared.

That's when Haruki decided to barge in. Loudly by announcing his entrance with a clear deep voice.

* * *

Next one now...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Brothers

_Haruki had always been a crybaby_, Yamato reminisced. The black haired man would usually go hide in his dear older brother's proverbial maternal skirt when he was afraid or upset. And he was afraid of many things. Like cockroaches, bees, bugs, flies, butterflies, ladybugs… Insects in general, the dark, loneliness and many, many others.

And there he was, in front of him, complaining that his Yuuya was neglecting him. But Haruki was a fully grown-up adult. Yet he was whining about his life. To Yamato.

It felt weird. It was definitely not a typical scene in the Kishimoto household. Yamato could not remember being remotely close to Haruki, even back when they were younger.

It was Yuuya who connected them. Blonde aside, they had no real links.

However, the younger one was still moaning about his pitiful life and relation with his brother. And Yamato was definitively not smug. Not at all. He was not profoundly proud that Yuuya favoured him over his own brother, even as a henchman, and ignored him mostly for his decidedly adorable Nukos. He was an absolute angel.

Being the good host he was, he took some sweets from his reserve and two cans of soda to the moping mess on his couch. Without a word, he gave a tap with the cool drink on the head which was trying to burrow in his sofa.

Immediately, Haruki perked up to possibly yell at his benefactor, but it seemed that the word died somewhere between his lungs and larynx. He almost pounced on the dark haired man in his haste to get the can and gulped almost half of it greedy.

Then, Yamato said goodbye to the majority of his sweets before he could even grab one. At least, the brat said "Thanks."

What a good neighbour of the brother he was…

* * *

Next coming up in a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Vacation

How strange it was. Kana had not been over for more than a week. It was her habit to visit every two days. Or when she was bored. Or when she had a scheme formed in her pretty little head.

Yuuya could call him – through his terrace window – when she would request for him. Talking about the wolf; there was Yuuya. Again contacting him through the patio. It was starting to worry Yamato, to see his friend play peek-a-boo with him, as if he was hesitant about something. The blonde he knew would already have asked.

"Come on in," the dark haired nurse called out to Yuuya. The sly male agilely got into the apartment, carefully cradling his babies to his chest. Good, Yuuya was taking great care of them. Not that anyone could contradict this fact. It was a scientifically proven fact.

Yamato noticed that a lot of hairs were clinging to the shirt the blonde man was wearing. The Nukos were shedding their summer coats again. So Kana was.

"Kana wants to invite us to her owner's summer house, in France."

Straight to the point, as always. Where was the hesitance from earlier? And why decline such a good opportunity to spend more time wooi - with his friends in a paradisiac country such as France (which was equipped with the most romantic landscapes and the capital of love) during summer holidays.

"Do you know where exactly?" Yamato asked while watching the Nukos run around joyfully, however carefully to avoid most of the inevitable loss of fur. Sweet little puffballs.

"Nice."

_Not nice, but Nice_, Yamato told himself internally.

"Why not?"

So, the next week, he was off to France with his friends, and additionally Kana, Hajime and Asuka in the private jet of the filthily rich fair haired student. Not the most peaceful vacation he would ever have. Nope, not at all.

Especially with Kana crying excessively when she looked at him because "I am losing my beautiful coat! Yama-chan! Don't look at me! I'm a mess."

And a weary sigh would leave his lips every time.

* * *

Again...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Summer

The bright sun was bringing a glow upon pale skin, a light breeze ruffling blonde hair and the smell of the sea filling his nose. It was perfect.

Yamato was resting languidly on a lounge chair under the partial shade of the veranda, a sleepy eye scanning his surrounding through the haze of the hot summer. Yuuya was fully in the sun, curled up in another chair with his babies close to him, all of them apparently sun-bathing. Kana was inside the house (mansion, really) with her masters, since it was unpleasant for her to stay outdoors at midday.

They, Yamato, Asuka, the Hajime Master- Pet duo and the Amane family were all at Hajime's summer house, Nice, in France.

And Yamato could finally say sincerely that he like summer with Yuuya, the Nukos and the others. Kana, as did Kei and Sasame, had stopped shedding her fur sometimes during the second and third day spent in the mansion of the rich student and was no longer crying about it.

So, there they were, all of them lazing around in varying degrees of undress. Yuuya was taking a nap on his side, garbed in a simple white shirt and knee-long shorts while Yamato was bare chested with the same lower apparel. It was sweltering hot, but they did not have that kind of weather back home.

And if it was becoming too warm, Yamato could always take a dip in the Olympian-sized swimming pool lying some mere feet away. He really would regret this after they would go back home. Hajime was so lucky to be rich, and at such a young age too. But Yamato was not jealous.

Since he had _them. _The dark haired nurse took the cold drink from the small table beside him and took a refreshing sip, the taste sinking on his tongue and delightfully cooling him down while still retaining the sweet and exotic favour of coconut and mango.

Ah… If only he could stay like this all his life, surrounded by wonderfully scented flowers and ideally chilled fruits cocktails by his side at any time of the day.

* * *

Another one coming in a week (Maybe).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Autumn

He knew it was selfish and arrogant of him, but he still went to the graveyard where Inori rested. It was for both his and Yuuya's sake. And he bought her some sweets from Yuuya. Maybe she could forgive him for what he was planning to do.

Yamato cleaned up the grave, placed the small bag of her favourite, sweet roasted chestnuts, at the headstone and put his hands together in a prayer. He was asking her for her blessings, but he felt really bad. And he was begging for her pardon.

A cold wind ruffled his hair and the burning red and soft golden leaves of the trees rooted nearby, the strands moving to partially obstruct his eyes. Then, he saw.

He saw a definitely feminine silhouette standing behind the gravestone, waving a jovial hand at him. It disappeared not a split second after. Could it be that his eyes were failing him?

He stayed there for most of the evening. He was not that close to Inori. They were simply classmates. Yuuya was however. And he would do anything for him. Even hide away growing his sentiments.

Just before he departed from the cemetery, a partially dried up brown and murky green leaf fluttered to the ground in front of him, followed by two golden ones which fell side by side next to the wilted leaf on the formerly devoid path.

He left without a glance back, but with a faint ghost of a smile.

* * *

I accept you request, Gale-chan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Past Problems

Yamato was troubled. Who was that woman in front of him, and why was she yelling at him? He did not understand at all what she was trying to say, with the constant and repetitive "How dare you leave me waiting for you all these years?!"

However, what he knew was that she sure had healthy lungs. She looked vaguely familiar, too. Moderately tall- about an inch taller than Yuuya- with a small face, grey eyes, pink painted lips, dark smooth hair and being busty, she could be easily classified as 'cute lady in late teens or early twenties with shapely body'.

He stared at her, perplexed and totally clueless about the reasons of louder and louder outburst and her rather steadily more annoying scolding.

The woman was making a scene before the students of his school, which was completely unacceptable. Yamato sighed quietly in frustration, resisting the urge to pass an exasperated hand in his hair, instead asking the brunette politely if they could continue this conversation in a more private place, instead of in front of a whole school of high school students watching them eagerly (Actually, the students were all glaring at the one they deemed as a Harpy trying to steal their Yamato-chan away from them. Some of them were even preparing the home economics class for their nurse to bake a bit sometimes later).

Yamato drove her off the school compound, glancing back at Vice-Principal Heizawa before to in a way ask for permission, which he was given almost immediately, to the park directly in front of the educational institution, on the other side of the road.

They conversed like civilised human beings (for the dark haired man's part) for about half an hour. Then, the woman, whose name he learnt was Raizaki Fumiko, departed in tears, and Yamato departed to go back to school, bemused.

Miss Raizaki was apparently one of his ex-girlfriend. And it seemed that he did not tell her they had broken up. Still, Yamato felt bad for her, even if he had tried to apologise. He had the proof, in the form of a hand print on his smarting left cheek.

It stung.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – Coldness

Yamato was sipping on hot cocoa in his infirmary, trying to warm up since it was so cold. The school rather unfortunately invested in new equipment for the judo, karate and baseball clubs. So, it was the heating system which paid for the expenses.

What was the administration thinking, buying these instead of repairing the failing system? They were in the middle of Japan's harsh countryside winter, he had to wear heavy duty gloves, and a muffler indoors and he had nothing with him to use to distract him from the cold and boredom. Thank God their cafeteria sold hot drinks or Yamato might, only might threw a little, tiny horrendous tantrum in the Principal's office. Really, he was not that unreasonable.

Maybe he could buy some hot stew on the way home. He could try the seafood one. He had heard from one of his female student that it was delicious at that new restaurant which was coincidentally on his path.

And maybe they had dango. It had been a long time since he had last eaten some (last spring to be exact).

And he would not say no to a piping hot pumpkin pie, or blueberry muffins with cream topping just out of the oven with a cup of tea. And he was already day dreaming about sweets again. He could not help it though. Apart from the irregular sneezing kid, no one ever visited him in the infirmary, save for the few times Yuuya had been employed at the school.

The dark haired nurse had to bear it for about two more hours before going back home and getting under the blissful kotatsu of his blonde neighbour. Maybe he would be able to make Yuuya sway and make some desserts for him and the Nukos.

However, he still had a three thousand and six hundred minutes wait to go through before going back to the comfort of his apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – Confrontation

_Okay, Yamato, you're an adult now, you can do it! _Yamato screamed in his mind. He fidgeted a bit with his tie – possibly a bit too formal, with the three piece classy suit and the outfit a shade lighter than black– and passed a nervous hand in his hair.

He was standing in front of the increasingly intimidating door, the white painted wood almost making him lose his courage and determination. He really should have bought roses instead of the white amaryllises he had chosen. And maybe a bottle of wine, though he really should not touch any of it.

The dark haired man took a deep breath, steeled whichever nerves he had left and raised a steady hand to the door. The following knocks echoed in the whole hallway, making his palms gain a bit of moisture.

It took a few seconds for Yuuya to answer to the door, a puzzled expression which was quasi impossible to detect fleeted on his face before he ushered Yamato to his living room. The nurse discovered, to his absolute horror that Haruki was visiting that day. He was finished.

The dark eye assessed him, taking in everything from the chic apparel to the bouquet of flowers, passing over the neatened hair and partially concealed anxiety. The response of the younger Amane was very nearly immediate, as well as was the older one's; Yuuya picked up his babies and ran to his room, bodily throwing himself inside head first and locking the door behind him, and Haruki started screaming.

"Don't dare you! Don't, you… You traitor! I left Yuuya in your care all these years and I find that he was a victim of your perversion. I'll sue you! Mama deserves better than a depraved distortion of a man lusting after his body! You'll have to step over my carcase in an advanced state of putrefaction before you will be able to touch his unsullied body and taint his chaste mind with your immoral and decadent actions."

Yamato was not sure to be impressed by the diversity of Haruki's vocabulary concerning 'immoral and decadent actions', be amused because Haruki unconsciously called Yuuya his mother again or cry because it was just so frustrating.

He had seen what happened to the girls who had dared try to get closer to Yuuya after Inori. It was not pretty. The sight was mostly teary, snotty and humiliating after the dark haired young man had had finished with the poor females.

Yamato should have prepared his funeral before coming.

* * *

**Action will be coming as from now. Gale-chan, I'm working on it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten – Confusion

He backed away until his back was touching the wall, the cool smooth structure biting the expanse of skin even through two layers of cloth with its chill. It became even worse when the black demon stared at him, the effect impressive although the evil spirit was about ten centimetres shorter than him.

Yamato sweated a little under the cold, murderous, calculating, hard stare he was subjected to. He swore he could actually see the blazing flames of Hell looming behind Haruki, and the young adult was definitely related to Yuuya. They looked the same when they were truly angry (enraged) with a perfect poker face, bottomless eyes peering inside the soul of the unfortunate offender.

"Sit. You will explain what your reasons to this visit are."

It was no demand or question; only simple order. Yamato felt trapped. The tone was unforgiving and icy, not unlike Yuuya's when the mama tigress instinct switch was flipped on when the two resident Nukos were in possible danger. He sat. No escape, only the pure truth, or else, it said.

The dark haired nurse did not wait to be asked (interrogated) about the reasons for his impromptu visit while wearing clothes fit to go have a cup of tea with the Queen of England.

"I like- no love your brother."

Like that, he dropped the bomb. The results were as disastrous as Nagasaki and Hiroshima combined.

Yamato threw himself off his seat in his mad scramble to get out of the line of attack of the younger man, ducking behind the miserable and unfortunate couch which was upturned by an enraged Haruki. The brown haired nurse took a deep breath, and slid on his belly between the legs of the furious younger brother. He rose in a crouch, the muscles in his legs relaxed to allow him best reaction time.

In the absolute chaos, the sole intervention which could save Yamato from the wrath of an overprotective sibling came in the form of a silhouette coming out of the doorway to a bedroom, light surrounding the blessed figure, making the skin glow with an ethereal radiance. However, with the blessing came the curse.

Yuuya was there, his head tilted to the side. His gaze landed on Yamato, who was still in his defensive stance.

"You love me?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – Confession

"You love me?"

Yamato froze completely. Even his mind had come to a stop, with the onslaught of emotions he could not describe. Hell, he had prepared himself before going to Yuuya's. He was not supposed to mess it up.

Help (though unwanted) came unexpectedly from Haruki.

"Mama! No, he does not. Come on, Yamato, buddy, it a joke right?"

It was not a prank! Yamato really, honestly loved Yuuya. Not only in the friendly meaning of the term, but also as a romantic interest.

The dark haired man shook his head, and presented his blonde with the bouquet of –surprisingly- spared amaryllises and a small, heartfelt smile. He was not going to get to his knees and announce his undying love to Yuuya. Too cliché and it would look fake. Maybe when he would propose.

"Yeah, Yuuya. I love you."

He clammed up immediately afterwards, his pulse speeding up, the blood pounding in his ears. He really should not have eaten before coming. His stomach was queasy, and it was stupid. He was a nurse; he was supposed to know how to manage stressful situations.

Why was Yuuya taking so much time?

The Nukos trotted inside the room, both of them settling on each shoulders of their owner-slash-mother and purred while rubbing their cheeks with the impassive blonde's.

"Well," Yuuya started, making Yamato feel faint. When he would get home, he would need some very strong tea and cakes – lots of them - to be able to find again some of his seemingly missing energy. _Not good, don't think of food. _

"We'll work for it to work, then."

Yamato's declaration of love also served as a one of war. As soon as Haruki regained his bearings, the impertinent brat of a brother came back with no rebuke, but instead a slap to the head.

With a dark threatening expression on his youthful face, he came to Yamato to quietly threaten the school nurse that if he dared harm a single hair or the feelings of his precious elder brother, it would come bite him in the posterior some time later by Haruki's own doing. And he then proceeded to hug Yamato, as if he had not just menaced him, "Welcome to the family, big guy."

Yamato just froze in shock.

* * *

When he got home, Yamato carelessly threw his jacket on the back of a chair, and went straight to his bedroom. Instead of the promised desserts and drink, he collapsed on his bed, dressing shirt and slacks and went to very much deserved, but restless sleep. He was plagued by nightmares the whole week, featuring Haruki doing indescribable things to him and Yuuya rejecting him.

* * *

**AN :** Suggestions, anyone?

And for Guest and Joelle-san, thank you both for your support. And Jo-san (Might it be possible?), I intended it from the very start. I'll also see what I can do about your request.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve – Novelty

Yamato walked in the streets of the small countryside town he lived in with a clear destination in mind. The roads were mostly free of any traffic, surely more safe than in Tokyo or any other big cities. It was nice and the air was fresh and unpolluted, and the cherry blossoms were blooming right now.

Additionally, with a small town came the knowledge of the good spots for rest and selling of savoury and sweet treats. So, the dark haired nurse decided to visit the newly opened pâtisserie-specialised commerce, which had quickly become vastly popular at school. However, his students refused to tell him the secret of its success. The only information he had obtained was that their apple pie was splendid and the soufflé exquisite.

By the way, Hajime was suspiciously quiet these days. Was he planning something? Surely not, but better be careful. And Kana had gone at his apartment two days back. She seemed a little off. She had constantly wanted to rub her back against him…

It was spring, right?

Yamato passed an uneasy hand in his hair, and an awkward chuckle left his throat. So, it was **the** season. He should really have bought that book about Nuko care at the bookshop. And, if the Nukos' mating season is based on the one of cats, Sasame would be due very soon. Poor Kei.

The dark haired nurse just realised that he had missed the store by a good few metres, and walked back to his intended destination. He should really stop going so deep in detail when he was thinking while walking. That habit would someday bring him problems.

He pushed the door open, the bell jingling merrily to announce his presence and let the couple of girls pass before him to finally enter himself. The shop was quite lovely, with the walls painted a cool light blue, dark wood furniture furbishing the place and soothing dim lights above the tables. A woman greeted him at the entrance with something along the lines of, "Welcome back, honourable mister!"

He placed his order (A Black Forest gateau) at the counter while looking around him and finding nothing which could attract so many high school attenders, apart from the delicious scent wafting from the door a to his left, surely the kitchen, to his nostrils.

His command came in a few minutes later, after he had seated himself at one of the tables, the delicacy almost making him drool all over the place. He tasted it, the savours mingling pleasantly on his tongue, and somehow reminding him of something familiar almost, though it held a foreign tang.

It made him think of home, with a hint of new.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen - Heat

Yamato stretched and put a hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn, and failing. Yuuya had gone to his apartment last night, on the verge of giving in to the tears he desperately wanted to shed. Sasame had gone in her first heat. Kei's brain short-circuited.

It would be a very, extremely long week for the Amane family, and by extension the Hajime household and Yamato.

Yamato was in need of some sugar, since he had only eaten some few bars of chocolates bought on the way to school. He could always go back to that pâtisserie. The cakes were really good.

There, it was decided. As soon as the school would let out the students, Yamato would go and try their choux à la crème. And there was only a few minutes left to wait for the ring that would announce the end of yet another gruelling (for the students and staff) week. A mere fortnight separated them from freedom, meaning holidays.

The male nurse had finally found some information on the Nukos'… rather delicate situation and Yuuya's fragile mental equilibrium. His blonde neighbour had begged him in a most enticing way to make him agree to help them (It was not really necessary. Yamato would have aided them in such an awkward situation).

It was stated that the female Nukos would go into heat for approximately a week every two months, and the males would soon undergo a period of rut. Additional nutrients would be needed for Sasame for her to stay healthy, though that problem was soon resolved. Two small pills added to her food and she should not suffer any after-effects.

However, Kei and Sasame would need to be separated if only to spare the younger, less experienced Nuko an unpleasant first time. As much as it hurt Yuuya, he had accepted to part with Kei for the whole duration of Sasame's heat. As soon as the first wave would hit her, Kei would go to the dark haired man's apartment and wait for a bit and more just to make sure Yuuya would get rid of the pheromones Sasame would release.

And the author of the handy little booklet had assured that those would have no effect on humans. Thank you, Yukigari Makoto.

The bell finally started ringing. Yamato packed up and he was out as fast – or even faster than – as the most hurried students pressing out of the school.

_Very much needed calories, here I come!_

* * *

**AN: **Two chapters this time!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen – Storm

Soft pink petals fluttered slowly to the ground in an elegant and extravagant aerial ballet. It was spring, when Kei was finally allowed back home, Yuuya had ceased to panic at the drop of a hat, Sasame finally was her playful, loving self again and Kana stopped trying to mark Yamato as her mate.

Yamato let out a faint sigh. It had been tiring days, with his blonde neighbour's hectic life with the Nukos invading with their help and cursed adorability.

It was great time to relax a bit and enjoy the wonderful weather by going to the park for a walk. The Amane household and Yamato had joined up forces and had gone together to unwind and push out the stress accumulated. It was recommended for relaxation time to find a peaceful environment and possibly pleasant company (Yamato danced gleefully in his mind when he invited the Amanes and they accepted. Bless the weekend).

Yuuya had prepared a picnic basket and his babies were bundled up against his warm frame while enjoying the refreshing breeze of spring. It made him look younger, with the carefully hidden content expression painted on his face and the Nukos on his shoulder. Like a kid.

Except that Yuuya was going on his twenty fifth birthday, on the fifth of September. They were both getting old. Yamato was already twenty five, being born on the eleven March. With the mid-twenties also came marriage prospects. And Yamato would have none of it, he swore on his honour (bar his union with Yuuya).

The small group was approaching the pond in the lake. It was a breath-taking view, Yamato thought at that time. The small expanse of water gleamed under the soft touch of the spring's sun, small thousands of pink petals scattered all over its surface. Especially when Yuuya turned towards him. Yes, best year ever for now.

It took only a few minutes for them to be all seated on an old familiar blanket and simply enjoying the good weather, with the two Nukos helping a blonde motherly male and a dark haired man staying a bit away to prevent any involuntary incidents.

* * *

Yamato let out a small sigh. The small snack - for his standard - Yuuya had prepared was as always delicious, and he felt already full. He lazily rolled on his stomach, his eyes instinctively seeking his blonde and the latter's pets (who should be called Yuuya's children, honestly.).

He found all three some feet away from the pond. The small hybrids were perched on the younger man's shoulders, their favourite spots just behind the blonde's lap.

A sudden strong gust of wind lifted all the cherry blossom petals around them, temporarily blinding Yamato and hiding his friends from sight. It whipped at his face, forcing his eyes closed. When he was able to reopen them without fearing for his corneas' safety, he thanked his mother immediately for giving him the genes for perfect eyesight.

_The wind had been a blessing in disguise_.

A light wind was still blowing, gently ruffling his hair. Yamato stared a bit more and really wished he could be able to take photos without messing them up. Yuuya was stuck in a storm of pink petals. That was all Yamato was able to process. _His _Yuuya, Kei and Sasame were in the middle of all the petals still twirling around.

Pressure started to build up in his nose. It would not take long before he got a –

Blood gushed out of his nose, and he immediately pressed his fingers against his upper lip to bring it up, raising it to stop the blood flow.

* * *

_Ah… It was a good day_, Yamato reflected when he was in bed back home. Very good indeed, he thought as he recalled the picturesque view Yuuya had had made. And he could always blame the stress for his nosebleed anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen – Discovery

The bell chimed, announcing his entry in the shop. Yamato made his way immediately to the counter, impatient to place his order (He almost completely bypassed the waitress at the door, but his forcefully ingrained manners reminded him of his terrifying mother, and he acknowledged her absentmindedly). It was another rough week, with the literal flood of students down with summer colds at school. And the kids were frustrating and irritated when sick.

Yamato only wanted to drown his stress in an avalanche of sugary delicacies and a soothing ambiance. The cake shop was, of course, the perfect destination in his mind. And it was only two streets away from school.

Deed done, he went to enjoy the comfortable chairs of the shop.

The dark haired man plopped his aching body on one of the magnificently cushioned chair of the patisserie, as he waited for his order. He unconsciously passed a hand in his hair messed up by the wind to smooth it down and then opening the book he was holding. Eragon, it was, and it was surprisingly a good debut for a saga. Yamato liked the plot, as well as the characters, but he usually preferred crime or mystery novels.

Yuuya and him were quite different, he mussed silently. Yuuya was very much skilled at cooking, while Yamato was pitiful at best. Yamato appreciated a well written literature, while Yuuya would use free time to nap and to play with his babies at home, or take a walk with them around the city.

He started when the blonde waiter placed a slice of apple pie in front of him. Yamato looked up in surprise, and he could not be more stunned.

Yuuya. In a tuxedo. Bloody cosplaying. In a café.

Yamato stared a bit, then more to make sure of. Still, he could not believe it, so he had to touch. He lifted an unexpectedly steady hand to a soft cheek, his thumb stroking the high cheekbone. Then, he jerked out of his reverie and briskly removed his hand, suddenly aware that he had been caressing his friend – boyfriend? – in public. How ashamed he was.

It broke whichever spell that had settled over the table, and he asked Yuuya, "Why are you here?"

The answer was astonishingly simple. It was a cosplay-specialised patisserie and Yuuya was working as a part timer in the kitchen, though today, he had to replace a sick waitress.

Yamato discovered something new about life everyday.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen – Date

_Oh my god oh my god my god mygodmygod! _was Yamato's sole thought. It was time for him to finally ask something which was very dear to him; asking Yuuya for a date.

It was a bit more than three months since Yamato had confessed, and he at last found the courage necessary to finally step up their relation from love interest to maybe something a bit more official. Boyfriends for example, since they had not been on a single date yet.

Yamato was embarrassed. It was Hajime who was the one to push him into taking action to show his devotion to his blonde. The fair haired student subtly approached Yuuya, and under the pretext of taking him for his grocery shopping, he had shrewdly asked Yuuya to go out with him (How shameful! Asuka was accompanying them. The poor guy. Yamato could see he was pining after the rich boy yet, Hajime carelessly ignored his affection to chase after another – who was already taken, Yamato added mentally).

Having learnt from his mistake from last time, Yamato avoided overly fancy attire, instead putting on a simple polo and slacks combo, and made his way to his neighbour's after he had learnt that Haruki was not visiting at the moment.

The dark haired male nurse knocked at the door, after scant seconds, Yuuya appeared. The latter invited Yamato inside (_You should not trust someone who is after you, you know Yuuya?) _and they settled in the living room, where both resident Nukos were playing what seemed to be a mini version of tag. Instantly, the small hybrids greeted happily their unofficial health officer, and they returned to their game.

Yamato shifted nervously from where he sat. _Ugh, _he groaned internally, _not another anxiety fest. Come on, man up, Kishimoto! Don't embarrass the family again, and said it already!_

The dark haired man took a fortifying breath, messed with his hair a bit, and finally asked Yuuya whether the blonde wanted to go out with him that Saturday. He had not yet decided where because he wanted to ask for Yuuya's opinion.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the door coincidentally banged open, and there stood a furious Haruki.

_Yeah big guy. You shamed the family, once more. By crying when Haruki threatened to impede permanently with your ability to procreate and Yuuya accepted, totally laughing silently._

_So uncool, Kishimoto. Uncool._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen – Act

Yamato might have been a bit overzealous this time. Going to the rendezvous point with a whole hour to kill was slightly too much, even for a nervous Kishimoto Yamato. It was lucky that he had brought a book with him then. He hated using his phone to distract himself.

The dark haired man was waiting at the park, in front of the fountain. It was planned that they would meet there instead of their apartment complex because Yuuya needed to run an errand before their date.

So, he had to wait, and wait… Oh, and wait a little more.

The dark haired nurse was bored out of his mind when Yuuya finally showed up, dressed in a drool-worthy outfit. There was no way Yamato was awake right now, because Yuuya was magnificent.

But still, it was more Haruki's style.

Yamato greeted his blonde love interest with a nervous smile, while he was still scrutinizing Yuuya. He was wearing a black skin tight three quarter shorts, as opposed to Yamato's more conventional denim and a stylish graphic tee-shirt which was just as close-fitting as his pants. Yamato felt somewhat underdressed with just his plain black shirt. Finally, a cute beret was adorning his blonde head.

Ah… Love in summer. Beautiful thing, it is.

Yamato led them away, shifting once in a while nervously as Yuuya's shoulder brushed against his, or when their hands met. God, it was like the dark haired male's first date all over again, except that this time, he was actually the one who wanted to go out with his partner. Yamato had been quite popular when he was younger.

They arrived at the room in one of the buildings in their town after a ten-minute walk. Yamato had come up with this idea while brainstorming just the night before. It had been a while since he had last practised, but he could not be that rusty.

In the centre of the room was a ping pong table. During their high school years, Yuuya and Yamato had had been playing table tennis. Yamato had some years of practice with his mother (She was a national champion) while Yuuya thought that ping pong was a relaxed game.

Yuuya had been a bit stressed for the last two weeks. Yamato had considered the physical state and mental fatigue of his blonde friend. He had concluded that they should both do something they liked for some hours. He even had prepared outfits appropriate for physical activities.

Yuuya had a glint in his eyes, one which told Yamato that the blonde super part-timer wanted to win. The game was on! (Yamato lost by a pitifully small margin. His loss was attributed to the presence of the two Nukos present in the room. Yuuya would never let his adorable babies see him lose.)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen – Sea

Yamato had waited for so much time, but he was finally able to save up enough to ask Yuuya for a seaside date, and still have enough in his savings to last for a bit of time without worrying even if his salary was decreased. He was not a spend-thrift as one could think. He just abused a bit financially when it concerned sweets. That was it.

At last, he was in a train destination the sea with a family of three consisting of a doting mother who baked magnificent cakes and could make a sugar lover like Yamato drool, and two lovely sunny children who absolutely adored their mother.

Unsurprisingly, it felt as if Yamato was dating a single mother. But it was surely not a bad choice of partner. The dark haired nurse greatly appreciated the company of the two Nukos, and Yuuya was frankly more suited for motherhood that Yamato. The latter wanted to be part of the small family, but he was slowly integrating in their lives instead of just barging in. He went with Yuuya on dates at irregular intervals and he also was working at school, so it was pretty much like always. Except that it has been almost two years Yuuya had adopted his two babies.

Surprisingly, the Nukos grew up at about the same pace as humans as soon as their reached their adolescent years. It meant that Sasame had just barely passed the childhood stage, while Kei was fully immersed in adolescence. It also signified mood swings, a bit of rebellion, searching of oneself, as in human puberty. However, Kei was a good Nuko who knew how to manage his emotional outbursts. The problem was Sasame.

Sasame started to act princess-like, not prince-like as usual. It was almost on par with Kana's noblewoman's attitude. Then, sometimes, the black Nuko would be back to usual with her gentlemanly manners. It was too big a transition to follow. Yuuya would often have his 'I love my two feline princesses' head.

Then again, it was not that bad. It made life just a bit more spicy.

Yamato silently wondered if the Nukos would willingly go in the water. He knew they were used to having daily baths, but a bathtub was different from the sea. Sasame would probably go in quicker than Kei. The calico Nuko was a bit more fearful of water than the younger one.

As expected, Yamato was right. With just some encouragements from Yuuya, who was already swimming, Sasame braved the sea to join her mother. Yamato had to carry Kei to Yuuya. He was thankful that the blonde had trimmed their claws. His left shoulder would have become minced meat.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **_Ok guys, I'm sorry it took so much time to be able to upload something, but I'm stuck in a massive writer's block, and I can't bloody write anything. Nee-chan and Gale-chan both urged me to continue, but if this seems rushed, can I be excused for once? I would appreciate any support you may send and pray that I can break past this wall._

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – Relations

Yamato could consider Hajime as a pretty good guy if only he could settle down with someone. Asuka seemed to be a pretty obvious good choice for him, but maybe the younger dark haired male would prefer someone of the opposite gender. He could still see, as oblivious as he usually was, that Asuka at least held some kind of affections for him to follow Hajime like a little pup whenever he could.

However, who knew what was going on in the head of the fair haired teenager. He could as well be as twisted as he was externally good and right. He could be a serial killer who preyed upon young perfect blonde cook and took pleasure from their bodies before finishing the job. Or he could be the son and heir to an enormous Mafia family, or maybe he was a ninja who was hired to exterminate a potential opponent in their town.

Or he could just plain be a model student who had top grades, liked to help out his classmates and was coincidentally pretty and rich. That too was a possibility, but Yamato doubted it. Who could be so morally and socially straight (Yamato did not mean sexually, but there was again a chance.)?

Compared to Yuuya's brother, he was an angel (Hajime might be an angel, but Yuuya would always be Yamato's Angel), who by the way looked also interested in Hajime. The dark haired nurse saw him throwing some discreet glances to the young student last time they had met at Yuuya's (It was a pretty nice day. Yamato was taking Yuuya out for a date again, but Haruki first barged in, then Kana, Hajime and Asuka followed him. Yamato was a bit disappointed, but Yuuya looked like he was having fun, so they stayed to babysit them all and postponed their date to another weekend.).

It was kind of funny that there was a love triangle playing out at the neighbours' while said neighbours could do nothing be watch since they were not the involved parties. However, Yamato knew that eventually, one of them would eventually be rejected, and now, that's depressing. The teenagers were regular visitors at their apartment complex, and Haruki was still Yuuya's brother.

Yamato was glad that he had the courage to admit his feeling to Yuuya before another guy could poke his nose into their affairs, but now that he thought of it, he still had not heard Yuuya utter _the _words.

Goodness, he was trying to self-destroy. He would better get back to the task at hand and try to bandage the pretty gory knee of the student who crashed onto the ground hard during a basketball practice match. Finally, he was able to do it with just minor help from the injured student after just three times.

He was getting good.

* * *

**Post chapter notes: Thanks for any reviews and appreciation for my works. It can help, and you may post your suggestions, which will be taken into account for the next chapters, and if you're readers from other fandoms, I can still take your requests and see what I can do. Send anything you may be thinking.**

**~I'm out for now.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN : Okay guys, I know I'm like super absent now, but don't be discouraged! I'm back (for now) and plan on starting new fandoms (at least I'm writing) but don't expect much. So, here's a new chapter for those who weren't too disappointed with me and left.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Hard**

* * *

Chapter Twenty - Dreams

Yamato woke up abruptly, almost falling off his bed in his haste. His bed covers were wrapped around his ankles, and he had to sit up to disentangle himself from them before he just flopped back to lie down a bit. He was uncomfortable, he very frankly wanted to take a quick shower and go back to bed to stare at the ceiling for hours, but he needed to go prepare himself before going to school (Wow, thinking that he would go there after his own schooling was a funny thought).

The gross sticky feeling in his pants were not quite as appreciable as it was before he woke up. Just the thought of it made Yamato feel a bit hot under the collar. It was steamy, and whatever was there up there, Yuuya was so erotic.

In his dream, Yuuya was there, gasping for much needed air, writhing atop him, his flat belly contracting and relaxing rythmically as he brought his hips up and down, pretty blue panties doing nothing to hide his erection. His wanton cries aroused his lover to no end, but the dark haired male did nothing. He just sat there on their bed, leaning against the headboard to get a better view of his blonde pleasuring both of them and held his hands still on the Yuuya's waist. He wanted to see Yuuya desperate for him, sticky with sweat and other fluids, and begging for him to _do _something.

Then, just as Yuuya's legs could no longer support him, he lifted Yuuya and pushed in upwards with the need to join with his lover. Yuuya clung on him with all his might, trembling arms wrapped around his neck and glistening thighs around his torso, his back bent into a beautiful arch and allowed Yamato to worship his pale neck. Soft sweet moans tumbled from his pink and swollen lips.

Abruptly, Yamato stopped moving at once. Yuuya let out a weak 'Why?'. Yamato merely grinned and pushed the blonde, forcing him to lean back on his elbows. The view was heavenly. Yuuya was glowing a healthy shade of pink from exertion, legs Yamato pushed further apart to admire the thong the blonde wore. The piece of cloth hid the place where they were connected.

Yamato lifted one of Yuuya long legs and placed it on his shoulder. He leaned closer to his lover in order to kiss him, making Yuuya fold his body almost in half. Thankfully, Yuuya was flexible enough not to be really bothered by the new position (Yamato assmed since he said nothing) but it seemed that he was feeling too much pleasure to care about it. The blonde panted softly, the warm puffs of air breezing on Yamato's face at each heave of that lean chest.

Yamato toyed with the panties Yuuya wore, hooking his index in the front of the garment and stretching it, teasingly touching the erection hiding beneath with the back of his hand. Fingers deftly avoided the proud piece of flesh to go lower at the perineum and pull the thin piece of cloth from Yuuya's ass and let it go immediately. Yuuya gave a startled yelp as the elastic material struck him.

Hands threaded into his dark hair, tugging lightly at his nape. Yamato opened his eyes he didn't remember closing to look into the hazy eyes of his lover which were staring at Yamato with a light the dark haired man never thought he would see. Their warm bodies slid against each other in tandem. They stared at each other as they took their time to reach the pinnacle of their shared pleasure. Both whispered loving words in the darkness of the night, releasing low sighs as they shared a slow kiss before absolute bliss washed over them.

Yamato unfortunately woke up right then.

Yeah, an adult his age was still having wet dreams. But it was Yuuya! The surely most lewd person he knew. Haruki was right. Yamato was such a bastard. They were dating for only mere months (moreover, they still had not reached past the six months mark) and frankly, Yamato wanted to pass to another stage. It didn't necessarily involve directly sex, but instead of timid hand-touching and light kisses on the cheeks, they could go up to full out make-out sessions(Okay, that was a bit brutal of a change, but it's not as if they didn't know each other for almost all their lives).

He suddenly really needed to go take a freezing and cleansing shower to purify all the sinful thoughts roaming in his mind. And the sticky feeling down there encouraged him too. Yep, he had to do something about his repressed sexual urges.

He was such a pervert.

And this pervert needed to calm his urges right now if he didn't want to jerk off to his imagination at damn seven in the morning.


End file.
